


I'd Have Noticed

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [46]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: By the time the students realise they've jumped from the frying pan of the bullies into the fire of Dr Crowley's office, it's too late.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1383
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I'd Have Noticed

Matt grabs John's wrist and pulls him round a corner. For a moment they're out of sight of the bullies yelling slurs behind them, but when they look around, it's a dead end lined with doors. One of the doors opens, and a low, sharp voice orders, "In."

They take the escape before they fully register who's talking. By the time they realise they've jumped from the frying pan of the bullies into the fire of Dr Crowley's office, it's too late. The door's closed behind them again and they're trapped in this bare box of a room. There's a bench along one wall, a window with a couple of plants on the sill, the desk with a computer on it, and a couple of chairs. Not a textbook or a scrap of paper in sight.

Dr Crowley looks them up and down, and jabs a thumb at the bench. "Sit there while I deal with your tail."

John drops onto the bench, taking the opportunity to catch his breath after the run, and after a moment, Matt joins him. They don't hold hands, unsure if it's safe. If it was Dr Fell, they wouldn't have worried, but for all they're first years (Matt in Mathematics, John in Literature) they've both heard enough about Dr Crowley to know that he's evil, and vicious, and horrid, and...

And now he's leaning against the doorframe with the door conveniently hiding the bench from outside, glaring at the bullies.

"We were just looking for our - friends," one of the bullies tries.

"If they'd come this way," Dr Crowley points out tartly, "I'd have noticed."

Matt swallows hard, expecting to be thrown to the wolves any moment, but all he hears is, "Yes, Dr Crowley. Sorry, Dr Crowley," and the bullies fleeing in their turn.

Dr Crowley closes the door with a sharp clack and slouches into the chair behind his desk. "I assume you heard what was said."

"You lied," Matt mumbled.

"I did not. I certainly noticed you come this way, that's why you're in my office," Dr Crowley points out, his tone implying, _You utter fool._ "And I heard what they yelled after you too."

Matt and John exchange scared looks.

John, having experienced Dr Fell's openness, lifts his chin defiantly. "We're together. Is that a problem?"

Dr Crowley scowls. "My husband would have words with me if it was. Way's clear now, so you can scram. Try not to get caught again."

They just stare for a long moment, trying to process the revelation that they just happened to be saved by a queer professor other than Dr Fell (different even from Dr Fell's mysterious Dear Anthony). At last, John blurts out, "What's he like, your husband?"

"He's all right," Dr Crowley says, grudgingly. "For an angel. Enough of a bastard to be worth knowing, at least."

Coming from Dr Crowley, that's seriously high praise, and Matt tows John away before they can get on Dr Crowley's bad side for lingering after he ordered them out. Neither of them wants to get on the bad side of someone with a reputation like _that_ , especially when he just saved them like that.

The astonishment and curiousity don't go away though. They find themselves talking it over together, trying to figure out who could possibly stand being married to someone like Dr Crowley of all people.

"Well," Matt says, one evening, as the discussion winds down. "We know it can't be Dr Fell. Everyone knows Dr Fell is married to his Dear Anthony. Dr Fell never shuts up about him, for a start. But nobody knows anything about Dr Crowley's husband. We don't even know his _name_."

John folds his hands behind his head, elbows jutting like wings. "We know he's an angel and a bastard. That's another reason it can't be Dr Fell. If you lined up everybody in the world, nobody at all would call him a bastard. He's far too sweet and soft and kind!"


End file.
